Misunderstandings
by Immortal Magic Freak
Summary: *Good Morgana, Ygraine is alive, magic is allowed* - When Arthur runs into - literally - a boy in the Square and agrees to help him, he never thought that it would end up like this. Needless to say, he is not happy about it. But is it as he thinks it is? Or is his mother right and this could all just be a huge misunderstanding? The only way to find out is to ask one person. Merlin.
1. Misunderstandings

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD This is my second go at a Merlin fanfic. Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD ****I have only seen the ****_FIRST THREE_**** seasons of Merlin, so YEAH :)**

**I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: **Lucan.

_Good Uther, Good Morgana, Ygraine is alive, Magic is allowed!_

**Please, please review XD**

**Arthur**

Walking through the Square on a warm summer day, such as I was doing now, never failed to calm me. Seeing the Kingdom I would one day rule over in such peace, no one living in fear because of some threat, it always allowed me to just..._relax_. That is until I'm jolted out of my peaceful mind set by some _imbecile_, who's not watching where he's going.

"I am _so _sorry!" the child – he can be no older than sixteen – rushed. "It's just, there's so much to see here, and I've never been to Camelot and it's all so amazing! I just got distracted and I'm trying to find someone who lives here now, and I have no idea where they are, only that they're in the castle, I really didn't mean to bump into you! So, yeah, sorry."

How someone could talk so fast, I didn't know. But, being a Prince, I had learnt how to hide my surprise at many things. Standing up straighter, while I sorted through what the boy had stuttered out, I took in his appearance.

The boy had black hair that hung down just below his ears, covering his forehead too, though it did nothing to hide his ears that stuck out of the sides of his head. Unnaturally bright green eyes, wide with an innocence that most children in Camelot had, but never kept long due to the evils they were subjected to. He was pale and thin, almost to the point of looking ill. He was taller than some, though he was still growing, coming up to the height of my shoulders.

"Lucky for you, I'm in a forgiving mood today." I told him. "Who are you looking for?"

"You're going to help me?!" the boy asked, eyes wider and breaking out into a goofy grin. "Oh, thank you! That's great, just... Thank you! I'm looking for a family member of mine. His name is..."

"I think I know who he is, follow me."

"Thank you so much!"

* * *

The boy didn't stop talking, or thanking me, as we made our way towards the castle. Honestly, didn't he ever run out of breath?! But, somehow, I managed to block out the incessant noise, focussing on finding the one he had come looking for. I didn't have to look far, finding the Knight on the training field with the others.

"Gwaine!" I yelled over, the Knight in question looking up.

Gwaine ran over, Percival – no surprise there, those two could never leave each other alone...mother and Morgana thought it was sweet that they were, and I quote, '_so in love_' –, Lance, Leon and Elyan all following behind.

As the five of my best Knights, and five of my closest friends – if we weren't counting Merlin here – came to a stop in front of me, I turned slightly, so they could see the boy that was hiding behind me slightly.

"Arthur!" Gwaine grinned. "What seems to be the problem, Princess?"

"He yours?" I asked, rolling my eyes at my Knights antics.

"No. I've never seen him in my life." Gwaine frowned.

"I thought you said you knew who I was talking about?" the kid mocked, raising an eyebrow at me.

The nerve!

"Do you know who you're talking to?" I demanded.

"A prat?" he replied, instantly.

"Excuse me?!"

"A prat. A clotpole. A dollophead. You take your pick."

"You should watch your tongue; I could take you apart with one blow."

"And _I_ could _you _apart with _less _than that."

"I've been trained to kill since birth."

"And how long have you been training to be a prat?"

A strange sense of déjà vu came over me in that instant, but I shook it off. Right now I had to confront the complete arrogance of the child in front of me, who dared to speak to me as such.

"You can't address me like that." I spat.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?" he replied, smirking slightly as he bowed a little.

As I opened my mouth to put the boy in his place, it hit me then of whom he was actually looking for. Of course! Only someone that knew Merlin would have the nerve to talk to the Prince of Camelot like that, just look at his friend Will. Sighing, I turned towards the five Knights who were desperately trying not to laugh.

"I'll go fetch him from Gaius." Lance told me, coughing slightly to hide a laugh.

* * *

**Merlin**

It was nice having the day off. Not having to run around the castle to complete any chores for once. Even _Gaius _had nothing to keep me busy! It was brilliant! Ok, so maybe it was a little boring, but at least I wasn't mucking out the stables or anything. I sighed, leaning back in the chair I was sitting on, as I flicked through my book of spells. Not having to hide my magic took such a weight off of my shoulders that it felt...I couldn't find a word to describe it, but it was good! Though, that didn't take away my boredom.

I was about ready to actually get up and see if there was _anything anywhere _that I could do, when a laughing Lancelot burst into the room. My heart was pounding from the unexpected entrance, and I couldn't help but feel a little worried at my friend's actions.

"Merlin, friend, we need you on the training field." Lancelot beamed, still chuckling. "There's someone wishing to see you and I fear that if you do not break it up, then Arthur may snap."

"To see me?" I mused. "Who is it?"

Lancelot took a moment to calm down, taking a deep breath, before answering me.

"He didn't give a name. Looks about sixteen, black hair, green eyes. Looks a little like you, actually. Leon told me he thinks he said almost exactly to Arthur what you did to him before you both had a small battle in the Square."

I was pretty much running past Lancelot before he had even finished speaking, smiling all the way.

* * *

When I reached the field, I saw exactly what I had expected. The boy Lance had described was attempting to get under Arthur's skin, saying things similar to what I would on a daily basis to the Crowned Prat. Arthur, to give him credit, didn't seem to be falling into the trap though. But he did look as if he was about to hit the boy as hard as he could.

"Lucan!" I yelled, as I got closer.

The boy in question stopped mid word, turning. The mischievous smirk changed instantly to the childish grin I hadn't seen in _years_! Lucan pushed past Arthur and the four other Knights standing with him, running towards me as I was to him. We didn't stop running until we crashed into each other, near the small group, both of us laughing as we hugged each other. I hadn't seen Lucan in ten years, when he was six and I was fourteen. Since then we had both changed, but it was hard not to recognise each other. Especially when people would always confuse us for the other. According to Lucan they still did! I only knew this due to the daily letters we would receive from each other, which we sent to each other by magic – duh. Yes, yes, that's right. Lucan, the sixteen year old boy who, by the way, wouldn't and couldn't harm a fly, had magic. It shocked me when I first found out too.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, beaming like an idiot. "Not that I'm not happy about it!"

"Mother finally agreed to let me visit. I've been asking to see you since the last time we saw each other, and then we found out that you had been sent here." Lucan told me. "I begged and begged for her to let me come here, and _finally _she allowed me to! So, here I am!"

"I can see that. Come on, I'll show you around."

Pulling back from the hug, I kept my right arm around Lucan's neck, pulling him towards to castle.

* * *

**Arthur**

"I am _not _in a bad mood, Morgana!" I yelled.

My _darling _sister, while I did love her, could be so annoying that I honestly wanted to ask Merlin to cast a spell on her to shut her up. His magic was more powerful than Morgana's, he would be perfectly able!

"_Oh, so the reason you locked yourself in your chambers is because you're in a good mood, then?" _she spoke, calmly and almost amused. _"Arthur, Leon's told me you've been acting like this since Merlin went off with Lucan. You're not jealous, by any chance, are you?"_

"Leave me, Morgana!" I yelled again.

"_Arthur, _are_ you jealous?"_

"I mean it, Morgana."

"_Arthur..."_

"LEAVE ME!"

For a moment, there was nothing. Just silence. But after a short time, I heard the sound of footsteps fading away. Sometimes my sister could be so _infuriating_! Especially when she was right... Well, when I say right, I don't mean to agree with her that I was 'jealous', as she put it. No. Prince Arthur is never jealous! I was just rather annoyed that a sixteen year old troublemaker could capture the attention more than me.

I lay down on my bed, staring straight up as I ran my hands through my hair. I couldn't have been lying there like that for more than five minutes when there was a knocking on my door.

"Morgana, I _swear_, if you don't leave..." I started.

"_Arthur Pendragon, you_ will _open this door."_ mother's voice sounded.

Instantly I jumped up, hurrying over to my door to unlock it. I may have been twenty four, but I knew better than to disobey my mother. Even _father _knew better than that! I opened the door to allow my mother into my chambers, closing it again after she glided in. Mother stood in front of me, hands on her hips. For the first time in a few years, I felt like I was four again, being scolded for running out of the castle and onto the training field, scaring everyone.

"Come on, tell me what happened." mother said.

Sighing, I did just that.

* * *

**Merlin**

"And that's the end of the tour." I chuckled, as Lucan and I made our way back to mine and Gaius' chambers.

"This is so much better than I thought it would be." the sixteen year old smiled, shaking his head in disbelief. "_And _you get to use your magic freely here. I wish mother and I lived here too."

"Maybe you could one day. You never know what could happen in the future."

Lucan seemed to be dragged into his own head then, imagining the day that he could possibly stay in Camelot. When we were kids we would always wonder what it would be like to live in other places, Camelot especially. We always wondered what they would look like and what the people were like.

"So, who was that prat from earlier? And those other people he was with?" Lucan asked, once inside mine and Gaius' chambers.

We both took a seat at the table, across from one another, my open magic book lying to the side.

"Well, you had Percival who was the _really _tall one. Gwaine was standing next to him, black hair, grinning like he was drunk." I explained. Gwaine still insists he flirts with everyone, even though he's with Percival. Lancelot, or Lance, was the one to run and get me. Leon, blonde and curly hair. Elyan was the last, he's Gwen's brother. Gwen was the one I introduced you to near the kitchens."

"Right." Lucan mumbled, nodding. "And the blonde prat?"

"Arthur."

"As in, _Prince _Arthur."

"Yup."

"Whoops."

* * *

**Arthur**

Mother always had a way to get me to tell her everything, just like now. Even if there was something I didn't want to mention, she would get it out of me in an instant. By the end of it, we were sitting on the edge of my bed, just like we used to when I was a child. It was amazing how mother hadn't changed how she was in certain situations. It was...oddly comforting.

"Honestly, Arthur, just go talk to him." mother told me. "I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding."

"I'm sure it's not, mother." I sighed.

"Arthur, just talk to the boy. Or I will."

"But..."

"No buts. I mean it, Arthur. And do try to get it done before the ball next week, dear; it would be so nice to see you there with someone."

"Mother..."

"Now come on, _no more_ sulking."

* * *

For the week leading up to the ball, I didn't have a chance to speak to Merlin. He was either doing what a manservant should, or, when he was with me, going on about _Lucan_. Then, anytime I tried to talk to him outside of my chambers, _Lucan _would suddenly appear out of nowhere! In the end, I just left it. It was obvious that Merlin was happier like this.

Of course, that meant my mood did not improve in the slightest. In fact it was made worse every time Merlin talked about that boy, or when said child appeared. I didn't know who he was, but I didn't like him. I certainly didn't like how he and Merlin seemed to be so close. No, I didn't like it at all.

No, mother couldn't be right with this. This wasn't a misunderstanding; I knew what was happening here oh so very well. But to hell if I wasn't going to find a way to put a stop to this once and for all. I just had to figure out how and when.

* * *

**Merlin**

The summer ball was one that Morgana and Ygraine – the Queen had insisted I call her by her first name since the first time we met – always put on around this time of year. It was tradition really, and ever since I had been in Camelot it had always been my favourite. It was never too hot or too cold, everyone was always in high spirits. Gwaine didn't even seem to be as obnoxious when he was drunk. It was always a good time to just relax and have fun. Especially when every year I would be excused from my duties so I could enjoy it that same as everyone else. The best thing about the ball this year? I had someone I could talk to properly, without them making some sort of inappropriate comment or joke.

I had already told Lucan that if he ended up drinking I would not let him get off lightly. He was only sixteen, and as his guardian at the time I had the responsibility. Now I just had to make sure to keep Gwaine away from him...

"But, Merlin... I don't know anyone." Lucan muttered as we walked towards the hall, side by side.

"It's fine. There are a few people I can introduce you to, and they will love you." I told him. "Well, they will if they know what's good for them."

Luckily, I knew the right thing to get him to relax when he was feeling nervous. Well, I would know, since I've known him all his life. Hell, I was only just outside the room when he was being born! I was one of the first to hold him. We were both so similar, and not just because we both had magic. So, of course I would know how to make him feel better. It was the same with Arthur. Even though I had only known Arthur for a few years, I knew how to calm him down when he was in one of his moods, or cheer him up when he was feeling down. It was easier to get Arthur feeling better again than it was anyone else, which never failed to surprise me.

Opening the doors to the hall once we reached them, I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Lucan's face. The look of awe and amazement on his face as he took in the decorations and the people and the _everything _was something I was sure was on my face when saw it all for the first time.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to some people." I grinned, hooking my arm around his neck, dragging him over towards the five Knights, Gwen and Morgana.

* * *

Like I said, they loved him. I knew Gwen and Morgana would take a liking to Lucan before he even started talking or introduced them – they're exact words being '_aw, he's so cute_'. As I predicted, Gwaine tried to get him drunk – thankfully Percival was there to back me up and keep Gwaine in check. Lancelot, the great guy he was, took a liking to Lucan, talking to him as if they had known each other for a while. Percival, Leon and Elyan were the same, though slightly more reserved since they had only just met him.

"And you were worried." I chuckled a little while later, nudging Lucan as we stood there, watching everyone dance.

"You would be to!" Lucan protested.

"Well, no, not really. I was fairly alright with talking to people when I first got here."

"Shut up, Merlin."

"You love me."

"Well, yeah."

"_Nope!"_ a voice interrupted.

Looking up, Lucan and I both found Arthur standing in front of us. As soon as we had, Arthur grabbed my arm, mumbling an '_excuse me_', before dragging me off, outside the hall. I glanced back at Lucan, both of us confused.

* * *

Arthur dragged me further down the corridor, further away from the hall. I kept quiet, not wanting to worsen the Prince's obvious mood. Of course, it was then that my back had the pleasure of meeting the cold wall, when Arthur decided to push me against it.

"Ok, you will be quiet while I say this, Merlin. Understood?" Arthur asked, quietly.

I nodded, swallowing slightly.

"Good." Arthur nodded, continuing. "Now, I'm not saying this because I'm not ok with it. Because I am. I'm fine with Gwaine and Percival, so I'm fine with you. But _him_, no I don't like it. Be with anyone you like, just not that kid. You know, I really wish you told me about him in the first place, so I didn't start falling in love with you like I am now. And I..."

I took the opportunity to surge forward then. I had heard all I needed to, and I just couldn't help but give in and do what I had wanted to do for a while now. I cut off the Prince's rant by pressing my lips to his, effectively shutting him up. To be honest, I thought he was going to push me away, but never had I thought he would kiss me back. Arthur-freaking-Pendragon was kissing me back! Was I dreaming?! If I was I never wanted to wake up. If I wasn't, I wished on everything that he wouldn't regret this. Arthur pulled me up to a standing position, so I was no longer slouched against the wall, not pulling back in the slightest. When standing up properly, my arms had slid upwards to wrap around his neck, my right hand fisting his blonde hair gently, as Arthur's hands rested on my hips. His tongue ghosted across my lower lip, making my mouth open slightly as a small moan escaped. It was like I had no control over what I was doing anymore, but that was fine by me. Arthur's grip on me tightened as his tongue dived into my mouth, not that I was at all surprised that he would take the lead here. I was surprised, however, when Arthur dragged me closer, lifting me up a little. My closed eyes – when did I close them? – going slightly wide, my hand in his hair gripping slightly together. His tongue brushed against mine as we continued, but all too soon we pulled away. Breathing heavily, Arthur placed his forehead on mine, his eyes shut tight, as if afraid to open them. I couldn't help the kind-of-dazed smile that spread its way across my face, as I felt heat rise to my face and colour my skin red.

"And you call me the idiot." I breathed, quietly.

"What do you...?" Arthur started.

"Lucan's my cousin."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I saw the realisation cover Arthur's stupidly handsome face, along with a slight blush that I had never seen on him before.

"My dad had a sister. She had a small bit of magic herself, but nothing like my father, since he was a Dragonlord. Lucan inherited the magic from her." I explained, smiling fondly. "We used to live in neighbouring villages, but haven't seen each other in ten years; we've only ever sent letters to each other since then. We used to see each other every other week, and I would help him control his magic as well as trying to control mine. Lucan was the first friend I had before Will; he was the only other person like me that was still a child. We grew up more like brothers than cousins, which is why we're so close. By the way, I may have started to fall in love with you too."

There was a small silence, and for a moment I had no idea what Arthur was going to do. I bit my lip as I waited, staring into blue eyes, waiting. It was after a few seconds that Arthur started smirking.

"Well... I'm glad that's sorted then." he whispered.

Before I could reply, Arthur leaned in again, giving my mouth something _a lot _better to do.

* * *

_**Now, would you like another chapter and make me bump this up to the next rating or not? Just let me know :)**_

**By the way, I take prompts for:**_Sterek _**_(Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles), _**_Merthur_**_ (Merlin, duh) and _**_Wolfstar_**_ (Harry Potter – Sirius/Remus). I do any rating and I'm willing to give some a go, if anyone wants me to :)_**

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD **_


	2. Mine

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD This is my second go at a Merlin fanfic. Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD ****I have only seen the ****_FIRST THREE_**** seasons of Merlin, so YEAH **

**I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: **Lucan.

_Good Uther, Good Morgana, Ygraine is alive, Magic is allowed!_

**Please, please review XD**

**Merlin **

Arthur had, near enough, dragged me to his chambers. Not that I was complaining though, in fact I was rather happy about that. We got there quicker than we would have on a normal night, though I did feel bad for leaving Lucan all alone... Then again, it was hard to think of such things when you were currently pressed against the wall of the Prince of Camelot's chambers, with said Prince practically plastered to your front. Sure, he could be an arrogant prat at times, but once you got to know him... Well, I wouldn't be in this position if I didn't really know him, would I.

To be quite honest, I had no idea how long we had actually been inside Arthur's chambers before we pulled apart ever so slightly, desperately trying to take in as much air as possible. This was certainly not how I expected tonight to go, or any night to be honest...but I would be lying if I said I never wanted any night to. I couldn't get this stupid grin off of my face, but seeing a similar one coming from Arthur it didn't bother me as much. If anything, it made my grin all the more wider, as I tangled his hair around my fingers more.

Before I could even think about what was happening, Arthur had lowered his head to the meeting of my neck and shoulder, his lips brushing over the skin there lightly – I never even noticed him taking off my neckerchief. So lightly that I barely felt it. But then he started to put more pressure on the spot, pressing harder after a short amount of time. Soon, teeth were brought in to play – and tongue... I could do nothing but hold on to his hair tighter, pulling him closer and lean my head back against the wall, as I ended up curving slightly into him, arching off of the wall.

Blood was pounding in my ears, making it impossible for me to realise what I was saying or notice whatever noises were escaping me. But the reaction it pulled from Arthur took away any embarrassment I may have felt if I knew. Closing my eyes, I got lost in the feeling of finally having the Prince so close. So lost in the feeling, that I barely registered the fact that I was no longer touching the ground, but now had both arms and legs around Arthur as he held me up between himself and the wall, never leaving the spot on my neck that he seemed to favour so much.

I could feel the bulge in his britches as we were pressed impossibly closer, the small amount of breath that I had left leaving me at that moment. I only just noted the noise – sounding like a (pathetic) broken whimper – which only served to make Arthur grin and double his efforts. That ended up being moving to a different spot on my neck, worrying the skin between his teeth softly, running his tongue over it too, while pressing closer still and slowly rocking back and forth. My breath caught in my throat, now no longer being able to actually think of a coherent thought, other that random syllables or one word sentences.

* * *

**Arthur**

Thinking about it right now, I guess it really did help having that stupid oil for massages that never got used next to my bed. It made things a lot easier when you could just reach over and grab it. But for now, that could wait. Right now I had better things to think about – Merlin pressed between me and the wall. The breathy sounds he made brushing across my ear and neck, as I marked his. At least now he would have a reason to wear those stupid pieces of cloth – if he so wished. Then again, I'd probably prefer that, then I would get to keep him to myself without anyone – Morgana and Gwaine, possibly mother – barging in on something that was positively not of their concern.

It was already easy to tell that my manservant turned best friend turned...whatever we were now/after this, had never engaged in such activities before, and I kept that thought at the forefront of my mind, reminding myself that this was not someone who was used to all the intimacies that others were. Not that I minded slowing it down like this, especially for Merlin.

Pressing Merlin further into the wall, I slowly removed my hands from where they were strategically placed on his arse, gripping the hem of his tunic. Of course I wanted to speed this up, but it's not like I wanted to startle the other. It was almost similar to hunting, you have to be slow and quiet and calm. So, as slowly as I could, I pushed the tunic up, until I was able to pull it over Merlin's head.

Looking at Merlin now: shirt off, panting, lips red, face flushed a most appealing shade of red, hair a mess... I could think of one word and one word only. One word that I couldn't help but say.

"_Mine."_

I thought I had said it quiet enough that Merlin wouldn't have picked up on it, but the cheeky, goofy grin was back as he whispered back '_Yours_' into my ear. The word quiet and his breath warm as it drifted over my ear.

At that moment, you couldn't blame me for ripping him away from the wall and just chucking him into the middle of my very spacious bed.

* * *

**Merlin**

I landed in the middle of Arthur's bed with an 'oof', only just being able to collect myself before Arthur was hovering over me, hands either side of my head. Blonde hair sticking up at all angles, blue eyes almost complete consumed by dilated pupils, face flushed... This is not something that everyone got to see, to be quite honest I'm not sure myself how many have, and quite frankly I didn't care. All I could care about was the fact that, right now, I was the one seeing it.

With a slightly feral sound, Arthur lunged forward, pressing his lips roughly against mine again, pushing and pulling, biting and sucking and licking. It was a shock of a contrast to the softness of his skin, despite the fact that he's a warrior/hunter. Not that I minded, it would be stupid if I was complaining...then I really _would _be an idiot.

For the second time, Arthur started thrusting, back and forth, but this time able to grind his hips down, softly at first but getting a lot more forceful every time. I couldn't help the movements my own hips made, nor could I help what my magic decided to do. One moment, both Arthur and I are half clothes – don't ask me when or how he got his tunic off – and the next?

_Poof_! Naked.

It had to be the most embarrassing thing my magic had done to me. _Ever_! Well, ever since I've been able to control it and since I've been in Camelot, that is. Squeezing my eyes shut as tight as I could and biting my lip, I waited for the inevitable bad reaction that was to come from the future King.

But it didn't come.

Instead, I heard this sort of growl, before Arthur continued what he was doing before all clothes had disappeared. But the feel of his muscles and bare skin against me was enough to make me forget any embarrassment and make any blood flooding my face rush downwards. Which just so happened to be the same direction Arthur was head, as he slowly lowered himself down me, pressing his lips to wherever he could reach.

He only stopped once he reached a certain area.

* * *

**Arthur**

Chuckling quietly, as I took note of Merlin's wide eyed and lustful expression, I bent my head further forwards, licking the tip of his swollen dick. The moan that I received from it just encouraged me to carry on, taking the whole thing into my mouth in one go. The startled choke made me chuckle again, the vibrations causing him to moan again.

_This was going to be better than I thought. _

Not wasting any more time, I bobbed my head up and down slowly, my hands pushing Merlin's hips down in the mattress. Not that that stopped him from trying to get out of my grip, to try and get some more speed to reach that much needed release.

_Yeah, definitely new to this._ Which just made me love him all the more.

A quiet made me glance up, catching a glimpse of the pleading look in Merlin's eyes and feeling the way fingers had tightened in my hair yet again. I almost pulled off, just so I could hear another one of those little sounds, but even I couldn't be so cruel. Who was I deny my _loyal _manservant and best friend of this? So, keeping the same technique, I quickened the pace, humming when Merlin hit the back of my throat. It was only moments later that he was crying out his release, back arching and eyes clenching shut.

As he started coming down from the high, I swallowed what was left in my mouth and moved higher, returning my lips and teeth to his neck. Only when I felt Merlin shift underneath me, as I licked over an already forming bruise from earlier, did I then remember my own situation. Pulling back to look at him in the eyes, I conveyed a question to Merlin that I desperately needed the answer to – was he sure? A small smile and a slight nod was all I needed, seeing nothing but trust and truth in the eyes that had been overtaken by black pools. Gently, this time, I kissed Merlin. Never would I ever get tired of doing such a thing.

While he was distracted, I reached out blindly for the vial that sat on the table beside me, being rewarded with hearing a crash of glass against the floor of my chambers. Just as I was about to pull away and mutter profanities under my breath – in the expected fashion, of course – I felt a slick wetness cover my whole aching cock, and heard a faint mewl and loud ground come from the man beneath me. I looked up long enough to see the last of the gold fading from his eyes. Only then did I realise what Merlin had done...and I'd be damned if I wasn't using this information for later use – same with the disappearing clothes trick.

Before I could even think about what I was doing, I already had two fingers buried deep into the man below me, watching as he arched off of the bed, head thrown back in a silent moan. Quickly adding a third, I heard a shaky yelp. For a moment, I thought I did something wrong, taking things a bit too face. Until I realised what I had hit within my friend. Smirking, and keeping my fingers angled the same way, I tested the waters by prodding the same area again. The small broken sound leaving my manservant only proved that I was correct, I had found that magical little spot. And who was I to turn down such an opportunity? So, yes, I _may _have abused this just a little, not letting up until Merlin had reached his high for the second time.

Before he even had time to collect himself again, I was already pulling my fingers out of the man and thrusting in all the way, keeping still as Merlin screamed. I stayed still for a short while, during that time hearing a panted admittance that the warlock was glad he decided to lock and soundproof my chambers before I turned his mind to mush – well, that's what I had inferred, anyway.

It wasn't long before Merlin started to move against me impatiently, gingerly thrusting down to get me to start moving. The friction of the tight walls pulled a semi-embarrassing noise from me, one that I would adamantly refuse if brought up later, but that didn't stop me from keeping a hole of Merlin's hips as I started to pull out slowly and thrust back in with the same speed and strength.

Merlin had kept his fingers entwined in my hair for the whole of this encounter, until now. He unlaced his hands from my hair, slowly dragging them down my head, over the top of my back; across my shoulders...until he got a good grip to slip us so he was still impaled on my cock while _I _was underneath _him_.

I couldn't help but stare, surprised at the sudden boldness. Even more surprised when his nimble hands slid to the muscles on my chest, tracing them before finding a good enough grip before lifting himself up, only to drop back down forcefully. I couldn't help but think of how beautiful the warlock looked like this, even as my mind fell apart due to what I was seeing and feeling. My grip on his hips never faltered, only giving me the chance to aid in lifting Merlin up before slamming him back down.

Our rhythm broke once Merlin's breath came out in ragged pants, at which time I flipped us again so Merlin was back on the bottom. Tightening my grip on his hips, I quickened the pace, short thrusts only, changing angles until I hit that one spot dead on. Aiming for there and there alone, I continued to pump into my Merlin, bringing him closer and closer to the edge, until gold eyes opened wide, a back arched and one hand found its way into my hair again. With Merlin reaching his high for the third time, he tightened almost painfully around me, giving me that extra kick to join him in the afterglow.

Both of us seemed to just pass out once it was all said and done, but not before I had the chance to pull out and drop to the right of Merlin as he cleaned up the mess we both made, and was able to turn us both on to our left sides so I could drape my arm across my warlock and bring me back until he was pressed tightly against my chest.

* * *

_**I will be coming back with the morning after, so if you want to see what happens, then please follow this XD**_

**By the way, I take prompts for:**_Sterek _**_(Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles), _**_Merthur_**_ (Merlin, duh) and _**_Wolfstar_**_ (Harry Potter – Sirius/Remus). I do any rating and I'm willing to give some a go, if anyone wants me to _**

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD **_


	3. The Morning After

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD This is my second go at a Merlin fanfic. Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD ****I have only seen the ****_FIRST THREE_**** seasons of Merlin, so YEAH **

**I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: **Lucan (Luc).

_Good Uther, Good Morgana, Ygraine is alive, Magic is allowed!_

**Please, please review XD**

**Merlin **

"_You dragged me in here for this?!" _was what I woke up to.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, frowning at the outburst. It took me a moment to figure out where I was and who was behind me in the bed, and I grinned sleepily at the thought. But why was I hearing Lucan's voice?

_Oh no._

Sitting up slightly, so the blanket was still over me and I was just able to look at who was in the room, my stomach dropped. Lucan, Morgana, Gwen, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, Gaius, Ygraine and Uther were all standing in Arthur's chambers. This was embarrassing. It would have been bad enough without my cousin in the room, but _no _they had to drag him in here too! Gently, I placed my head back onto Arthur's pillows, making it seem as if I was still asleep. Subtly, just as Lucan yelled out again, I elbowed Arthur in the stomach, jolting him awake.

"What the..." Arthur stated, before spotting the others. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Everything went quiet; accept for the sounds of people shuffling around on the floor. There was no doubt in my mind that they all knew what Arthur and I had done a few hours before, since our clothes were scattered across the ground... I wasn't going to be able to look any of them in the eyes ever again. And no doubt Lucan would decide to explain this to his mother and mine. Nothing could stop the colour spreading across my face.

"_Arthur, dear, I see you took my advice."_ Ygraine said, lightly, as if her son and his manservant weren't lying naked in her son's bed.

Due the Arthur's spluttering, I could tell he thought the same thing.

"_Your advice?" _Morgana questioned. _"Oh, mother, did Arthur tell you about his jealousy?"_

Arthur, to his credit, desperately tried to get them to stop talking. But with both Morgana and Ygraine on the same side, he was fighting and losing battle.

"_Jealousy?" _Lucan muttered to himself.

"_He thought you and Merlin were together."_ Morgana told him, easily.

"_WHAT?! MERLIN'S MY COUSIN! NO!" _

I heard the giggling of the women, as well as Arthur's embarrassed groan. Oh, I was in for it when I saw Lucan later on.

"Yes, well, I know that _now_." Arthur muttered. "Now, if you would all kindly leave my room."

"_Now, Arthur, son. I think we need to talk about this." _Uther sighed.

"Yes, father, and I agree. But maybe it would be better discussing this at breakfast. So, until then, please leave."

Again, there was silence. Nobody moved, nobody said a word. For a moment, I thought they were going to stay where they were, wait until Arthur explained all. I stayed as still as I could; eyes clenched tightly shut, waiting for the inevitable.

"_Arthur's right, let's give the boys some privacy. They have a lot to talk about after all." _Ygraine said, a grin and a trace of laughter in her voice. _"We'll see you at breakfast, Arthur. You too, Merlin." _

Ok, so maybe I wasn't as subtle as I thought.

* * *

Once everyone had left Arthur's chambers, I rolled over onto my back, sitting up slowly. Arthur and I faced each other, both of us looking redder than considered normal.

"I _should_ have you in the stocks for leaving me to face that alone." Arthur told me.

"Should?" I wondered. "So, you're not?"

Rolling his eyes, Arthur leaned in closer. The press of his lips on mine was gentle and reassuring, sending my stomach flipping and heart stuttering – _wow, I sounded like a girl...don't tell Arthur! _But at this moment, I couldn't care less. This wasn't like last night, and it was neither rushed nor desperate nor a simple press of lips against lips. It was almost somewhere in the middle, a happy medium. It was the complete opposite of what you would think it would be like if you thought of/saw the Prince – it wasn't rough, hard, fast, filthy – the _complete _opposite. But it wasn't overly soft, gentle, slow, sweet. Again, it was in-between all of it. It made me smile a little – _again, don't let Arthur know my girlish thoughts._

"Of course not, idiot." Arthur muttered.

I tried, in vain, to keep the grin from spreading across my face. You wouldn't believe how difficult it was to do.

"So," Arthur mused. "Think you could remember to lock the door this time?"

* * *

Arthur and I saw no one until that afternoon. The knowing looks I would receive from the Knights, Ygraine, Morgana and Gwen, whenever I saw them, were enough to make me want to run away and hide... But they were nothing compared to the look I was receiving from my cousin. It wasn't anything bad, he was fine with Arthur and me, of course... He just wished he never had to be in that room that morning.

"I shall never forgive those friends of yours." Lucan muttered, as we walked around the Square. "I could have gone the rest of my days without seeing _that_."

"It could have been worse." I told him, grinning sheepishly.

"Don't put those images into my head, Mer."

"Love you too, Luc."

The sixteen year old elbowed my side, which led me to push him. Soon, we had pretty much everyone in the Square yelling at us as I ran after him.

What? We used to do it all the time as kids!

* * *

Lucan had gotten faster over the years I hadn't seen him. But years of running after Arthur had made me faster too. We had run into the courtyard when Lucan ran into someone, falling backwards into me, both of us falling to the floor.

"That's the second time you have run into me." I heard Arthur say.

"Well, you should stop getting in my way." Lucan muttered. "Prat."

_Did I sound that childish when I called Arthur that? No, surely I couldn't. Right? _

Shaking my head and rolling my eyes, I pushed Lucan off of me, both of us clambering back up to our feet. Arthur was standing in front of us, an amused glint in his blue eyes, trying desperately to hide a smile.

"I hardly get in your way." Arthur snorted. "Besides, you should look where you're going."

"Me?! Wow, you really are a clotpole." Lucan scoffed.

"Are you two just going to keep fighting like children?" I asked, barely suppressing a grin.

"Yes." both replied.

Shaking my head, I walked back towards the castle. If I knew the both of them – which I did – they would be like this for a while.

* * *

Lucan left the next day, after promising me to stay safe and to look after our mother's. And also with the promise that he would get his mother to come with him to visit next time, as well as drag my mother along too. I watched as Lucan walked back to Ealdor, not looking away until I couldn't see him anymore. Only then did I turn back and walk to the castle. As I walked, I thought of how everything had changed over the last two days.

If it wasn't for Lucan, none of this would have happened. It just made me love my cousin more.

I jumped up the steps leading up to the castle, just about to go through the doors, when I was grabbed from behind and turned. Next thing I knew, I had a blonde prat kissing me. I couldn't help but smile as Arthur pulled me closer, neither of us caring who saw – everyone we cared about didn't mind, so why should we care what anyone else thought?

To think, this all started due to some silly misunderstanding.

* * *

_**LAST CHAPTER! Hope you liked :)**_

**By the way, I take prompts for:**_Sterek _**_(Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles), _**_Merthur_**_ (Merlin, duh) and _**_Wolfstar_**_ (Harry Potter – Sirius/Remus). I do any rating and I'm willing to give some a go, if anyone wants me to :)_**

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD **_


End file.
